


Water, Water

by Ray_Writes



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 20:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14626113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ray_Writes/pseuds/Ray_Writes
Summary: Bill teases Heather about one of her habits.





	Water, Water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [colorofmymind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorofmymind/gifts).



> Manders, aka colorofmymind, my wonderful beta, sounding board, and sister, had a shitty Friday. So I whipped up something fluffy real quick. Enjoy!

Bill watched Heather. Which wasn’t entirely unusual, come to think of it, but there it was.

She watched her girlfriend down by the small stream. It wasn’t much, but Heather was fascinated by it. She was always doing that though, everywhere they went. If there was water, there was Heather.

“It’s not a necessary thing, is it?” She’d asked once. “Or do you have to recharge or something?”

Heather had smirked. “No. I just like it.”

She really did seem to. Always dipping her toes in, or letting her hand drift along with the current. A peaceful, almost serene look would rise to her face, and Bill would remember just how she’d fallen in love with this strange girl.

She didn’t know why she wasn’t similarly affected. Not that she hated water or anything, but she certainly wasn’t transfixed by it the way Heather had always been. But then she’d never been trapped inside a puddle either, so that could have had something to do with it.

“We could go to the beach,” Bill called out. “Like a private space one or something. I’ll put on a bikini, and you won’t even notice since you’ll be down by the waves letting them crash into you.”

She hadn’t said it in a mean way, but Heather still looked highly affronted when she turned her back to the stream.

“I think if you were in a bikini, I’d be preoccupied with other things than the tide.”

Bill grinned. “Well, we’ll just have to see, won’t we?”

Heather marched up to her. “Are you jealous?”

“Course not. Been sharing you with puddles and whatnot since the very beginning, haven’t I?”

Heather shook her head. “If anything, I’ve been trying to share them with  _ you _ .”

Bill’s heart, which she somehow still had, did a funny sort of something and she knew her face was probably making a wonky expression. “Oh.”

Heather took a step closer. “So, let’s say we go to this beach, and we both spend a little time in the water.” Her eyes flicked up and down Bill’s body, and then she bit her lip. “That bikini would look even better on you wet.”

“Private beach,” Bill reminded her as she leaned in, just barely breathing the words. “I could wear anything.” Their lips met, a brief peck. “Or nothing.”

“Well,” said Heather. Her hands came up to cup Bill’s cheeks. “Hang the beach, then.”

Their kiss was open, tongues meeting, mouths wet, and Bill thought this was her favorite of Heather’s water perversion. Though she had a feeling she should keep that particular thought to herself.


End file.
